Just Hold Me
by Godess of the Sands
Summary: Happens just after the Season 1 finale, sry bad with summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Safety**

**Author: Goddess of the Sands**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Spencer and Toby**

AN: this happens just at the end of the last episode when Spencer is almost killed by Ian. Toby said he would be there whenever she needed him and I though that was very sweet, now its time for him to act on those words. Enjoy!

When Spencer walked in the door to her house she was still shaking with the tremors Ians attack had caused. After slamming the door she turned around and immediately locked it. She then proceeded to turn on all the lights in the hallway.

"Spencer?" called her mother coming from the door to the kitchen, she could tell her mother had been crying and rushed over to her, breaking down into sobs in her arms. "Oh thank goodness your safe, we got a call from the police telling us what happened. Oh sweetheart we were so worried."

"Where's dad?" Spencer managed to choke out still holding onto her mother tightly. "After we got the call I rushed home to meet you and he stayed with Melissa at the hospital, he'll be staying there tonight." her mother replied.

"Now I want you to go grab a quick shower while I boil the kettle and make you some tea ok" nodding Spencer quickly took off upstairs still shaking while the tears rolled silently down her face because for the life of her she couldn't make them stop

-_shower time!-_

After a quick shower Spencer was sitting on the ottoman in her living room, the same piece of furniture that she and Toby had occupied not hours before. She really wanted him here, after all that's been going on lately she really needed her safe harbor. She wanted to see his carefree smile and the way his eyes looked when he was concerned about her because those were moments she really felt loved.

"Spencer?" her mother questioned "did you want to talk about what happened sweetheart, I'll listen to everything."

She thought about it for a while but the only person she really wanted to tell was him and that would have to wait till morning as he was probably sound asleep. "Thank you mom but I really think I should be going to bed, I'm really tired" she said while draining the last drops of tea from her cup. Thank the Lord tomorrow was Saturday.

"Alright honey, try to relax and get some rest ok, and don't worry everything is staying all locked up" she said reassuringly " oh and Spencer…I love you"

She was a bit startled by the sentiment but returned it non-the-less, then she took the stairs two at a time. When she got to her bedroom she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

_Someone was holding her up by her neck over a very large drop into darkness and she was struggling to breathe. Everything around her was a swirling blur, all she could see were shapes. Then all of a sudden Ians face appeared out of the blackness, then his whole body, hand clasped firmly onto her throat. "I'm doing this for Melissa, first Alison, then you and who knows perhaps Emily, Aria, and Hanna will soon find themselves in a few…..accidents" he finished with a manic laugh while dropping her into the unknown. There would be no-one to save her now._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Spencer awoke to the sound of her own frantic screaming. The sheets were wrapped around her all the way up to her neck almost choking her. She must have been turning over and over in her sleep.

"Spencer! Spencer! What is it honey are you all right" her mother asked coming in her hair ruffled from sleep and carrying a baseball bat. Seeing Spencer there wrapped in blankets covered in a cold sweat she immediately dropped the "Weapon" and ran to her daughter's side. "Oh Spencer what's wrong? Are you ok? Do you want some water? More tea maybe?"

"Um…it was just a dream, can I just have a glass of water" she was too old for nightmares and though it was terrifying she could see her mother also needed rest so she would have to just grin and bear it.

"sure sweetie, I'll be right back with that" and with that her mother headed down the stairs.

Once alone Spencer tried to get a grip on herself. This was silly, the nightmare with Ian was just that, a nightmare, she was safe at home. However if that were true then why was her whole body shaking. She tried to make herself calmer but couldn't fully concentrate when the shadows in the room kept creeping her out.

"Here you go honey, now try and get some rest ok" her mother says while handing her the cup full of water and then exiting the room. Spencer sipped her water and then lay back down trying not to think at all but being her, her mind began to wander and she soon fell into a fitful sleep

_It was dark and cold as Spencer walked up to the bell tower of the church in Rosewood. She had received a text from "A" earlier and pulling out her cell for the millionth time read it out loud again. __**Hey Spence remember the good old days we would imagine things about that old church tower, well I have a gift for you up there, come and get it bitch ~A**__. Spencer was really getting sick of this "A" person and their schemes. It was bad enough that they haunted her every step but taunting her along the way by pretending to be her dead best friend was low. She had now reached the top of the tower and found nothing and no-one there. Then she heard movement from the rafters and suddenly a rope came flying down. However what scared her the most was dangling from the rope was…Toby. Spencer screamed tears running down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend what was in front of her when her cell phone buzzed with a new text. "__**Did I forget to mention there was a clock on top of that tower , time is of the essence Spence, my time was taken from me and now yours is too ~ A". **__Spencer looked up again at Toby's blank expressionless stare and could not help but scream again, then all turned to blackness._

**Oh a cliffy, suspenseful. Thanks for reading and remember if you want me to continue you must review. Thanks again 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who reviewed I tip my hat to you, here's chapter two**

**Your beloved Authoress Goddess of the Sands.**

**Chapter 2: Arms that Protect**

Spencer woke up yet again drenched in a cold sweat, however this time she closed her mouth before she could scream and wake someone up. She sat in her bed, shivering though it had nothing to do with the cold, she couldn't believe he was really dead but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Grabbing he cell she quickly found the number.

"Oh god Spencer thank goodness your safe I've been so worried about you, its all over the news and I called you like eight times but you weren't picking up you phone…" Spencer sighed simply listening to the sound of his voice made her relax a bit but still breathing hard. "Spencer are you safe now?"

"I don't know, I'm terrified, lonely, and I keep having nightmares, Its like some cruel, masochistic part of my brain keeps replaying everything over and over in my head but it changes so I don't expect it and…" she stopped there not wanting to tell him what the last dream showed.

"Spence can you come open the door?" his question confused her for a moment until she heard a soft knock and then the door opening downstairs and her mother and Toby speaking to each other. She ran to the top of the stairs just as he was climbing up the last one. She ran into his arms which were wide open and ready for her.

"Your mom was down there questioning the use of a sleeping pill before I came, said I was a better alternative, I'm so sorry Spencer I should have been there for you then this never would have happened."

Safe in his arms Spencer felt whole but she couldn't let him beat himself up over this when there was nothing could have done. "Toby please…don't, this wasn't something you could have prevented and its better not to think of it at all ok" She stared him directly in the eyes to make sure he understood. He still looked wary but nodded his head anyways.

"Alright Spencer" he said with a small smile and somewhat teasing voice "time to get you into bed."

**And I know what your all thinking and no that is not a sexual innuendo he is in fact going to help her into bed to sleep, lol I love you my readers hope you like- Xerox Goddess of the Sands **


End file.
